Hybrids
There are many types of Hybrids between the different factions and races of people. Some of these hybrids have been recognised a separate entities due to either their significance or rarity. Common Hybrids Gamer-Furry Hybrids Gamer-Furry hybrids are one of the most prevalent groups of Hybrids. Created by the Protesters for Peace, they are generally shunned by both sides due to their hostile relations. Gamer-Memer Hybrids Extremely stable hybrids that are one of the most common out of them all. They are popular amongst the USGR. Furry-Artist Hybrids Furry-Artist hybrids are a very common form of hybrid, with more coming out of the woodwork every day. The large amount of these hybrids have caused a rift between the Gamers and Artists, with some theorizing that the artists may join the USF. Gametubers Gamers that have chosen to become Youtubers. Gamertubers are one of the most common and influential types of YouTubers. Gamer-Weeb Hybrids Thanks to their alliance and natural flow between the two, many of the forces in both factions are hybrids. These hybrids are further helped by adaptions to and from anime and manga. Dwemmer They are the mix of Gamer and Furry, unlike the normal mix, they're larger, with claws and fangs, great eyes and a large mane of hair down their back. It is unknown how these strange southern creatures are born. Given they're exclusively born in Void Hand territory, it is suspected that the reason for this relates to the strange monoliths they build for their God, Tarvon. Uncommon Hybrids Gachatubers Gacha that have chosen to become YouTubers, getting many subscribers and also making videos to get more. This in turn supports their fellow Gacha, recruiting more members to join them. Gacha-Gamer Hybrids Gacha-Gamer hybrids are a slowly increasingly group of Hybrids in which the Gamer in question is also a fan of Gacha Life. This has helped ease tensions between Gamers and Gacha. Furry-Brony Hybrids As the two used to be part of the same group, these hybrids used to be extremely common. After the Bronies split however, their numbers began to taper off, now being nowhere near their peak. Gamer-Soviet Hybrids Whilst not common, this type of hybrid is extremely stable . They are a combination of Gamers and Soviets. They are adept at fighting in all types of weather, but are notably better in the cold than the average Gamer. Memetubers An extremely safe and paternally uncommon Hybrid, have not contributed much on the Battlefront, While boosting morale on the home front. Rare Hybrids Multi-Hybrids Multi Hybrids are hybrids of three or more factions. Whilst some can handle it, these hybrids can be unstable due to directly conflicting genes. Gachaboos Gachaboo are a combination of the Gacha and the Weebs. They are very peaceful and usually tend to stay removed from any conflict that arises around them.They ally themselves with Gamers. They are obsessed with anime, particularly Naruto. Their arsenals are consisted of speakers to loop Naruto OSTs/Naruto opening songs, particularly Naruto Opening 16, Silhouette by KANA-BOON. It was confirmed by their head diamond, Violet Diamond, that they can also use Pokémon moves, SU gem weapons, Naruto weaponry, and other powerful weapons. Most, if not all of their attacks are sound based. They have the power of God, Anime, Nintendo, AJPW, Gacha life, Steven universe, Ibispaint X, Star Vs The Forces Of Evil, Shipping and so many things on their side. They are immune to Pure UwU, OwO, Rawr, and KPOP so they can beat up the Furry axis very easily. They have bred selected OwO, UwU, Rawr and Kpop songs together to make a weapon that Off The hook and other peeps That is safe for The USGR, projected from a(n) Final fest/Octo Expansion Princess cannon, to which they all say “Booyah!” At the end of the song’s duration. They also selectively bred Countryhumans so that those modified countryhumans come in peace with the USGR, and fight for their side. Now, their populations increased and play an important role on 9/20, serving as distractions, defenses and offenses. They are ruled over by the Great Diamond Authority, and the head diamond is Violet Diamond. This faction is also known as the Gem empire, their primary Capital is the Gem Homeworld, The Crystal gem capital is Beach city, On Earth. They are expert pilots and have advanced tech and powers. Beryl, Silica, Garnet, Sapphire Corundum, and Diamonds are very rare types of gems. Their motto is "Anything for the Diamonds/Diamond Authority/Rose quartz/Pink diamond! FurTubers FurTubers are Furries and YouTubers combined, They are very reputable, they can infect gamers, while having access to their own exclusive arsenals. Critically Endangered Hybrids Emo-Pop Fangirls Emo-Pop Fan Girls are very rare hybrids, as they are a combination of the Emos or E-Girls and K-Pop Fangirls. They are used by the USF troops in the Pacific and are extremely hostile to any Gamer forces. Scaladers Scaladers are a mix of both Scalies and Crusaders. They are disliked by both Crusaders and Scalies alike due to the mix between a Furry-aligned faction and a Gamer-aligned faction. Crusaders shunned them for being impure, but the Scalies found a use for them despite their disdain. Gacha-Soviet Hybrids. Gacha-Soviet Hybrids are a mix of both Gacha and Soviets. These Hybrids have been ordered by Soviets to be lined up and shot down. This is because Gacha-Soviet Hybrids were deemed a mistake. Humanballs Humanballs are a combination of Polandballers and Countryhumans. These Humanballs were rare, to begin with, for Polandballers and Countryhumans hating each other. Then, after Executive Order 1, all of these hybrids were to be hunted down and killed. Memer-Furry Hybrids With very few ever being known to exist in Memer History, all were Hunted down and killed after Executive Order 413. One, however, was rumoured to be in Brony Captivity. That was until August of 2019, when An Animal Crate marked "413 Prime" was transferred from Paris to The Normandy Port, then shipped by the BS Bravo Supporter VII to Ireland, where it was then put on a truck and dissapeared into the Irish Countryside. This was most likely The Memer-Furry Hybrid. Humanballers Not to be confused with humanballs, they are a myth with the polandballers community since it first formed. They are said to be polandballers that take human shape and form instead of a round circle form. They however look entirely human and do not have any relations with country humans according to folklore. It is said that they are very rare, and sightings of them seem to be appearing more and more. Diamonds They're Gachaboos but have powers to a greater extent. Beryls They're Gachaboos but have piloting skills to a great extent. Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Furry Axis Category:Subspecies